


Royal History

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Royal History

Walking around the grand library you were trying to translator the elven words on the spine of the numerous books into the common tongue with the help of the notes you had been given by one of the elves before they left the library. 

Collecting a few books of the shelves you made your way to the centre of the library and placed them on the table as you took some of the logs in the basket and lit a fire, returning to the sofa you sat down and picked up one of the books, and slowly started to try and read it. 

Slowly you learned the book you were reading was of the royal family of Mirkwood, reading some of the elven words out loud, you were trying to find it on your notes when a rough clearing of a throat made you lift your eyes from the paper to the door.

"Uncle Aymar" you greeted him with a smile as he smiled back while approaching you. 

"So this is where (Y/n) the human ambassador is" Aymar teased with his rough raspy voice of a hardened warrior as he picked up the opened book and looked at the page, you were currently on, "learning our king's history as well" he continued. 

"Trying, more like, I can not read it, nor understand it" you muttered letting out a defeated sigh, as you let the paper fall to the table and sat back on the sofa lifting your hand to your face and tucking some of your hair behind your ear. 

Taking the seat opposite you Aymar placed the book back on the table, "what do you want to know young one?" He asked.   
Inhaling and exhaling a few time you lifted your eyes to look at Aymar green ones "what was he like with his late wife?" you asked after feeling a little curious. 

Sitting back Aymar thought for a moment "loyal, protective, just as a husband should be" he answered. 

"No, what was he like" you asked again making your Uncle confused. 

"Loyal until the end" a velvet voice filled the silent air making both you and the general turn to see Thranduil standing there with his arm cross, standing up you and your uncle both wet your lips "General, you are needed in the training area now, I will help ambassador (y/n) with her.... Research" Thranduil said with authority making Aymar bow and run out of the library and you standing there not too sure what to do or say. 

Lowing your eyes to the ground you felt Thranduil's eyes burning into you, wetting your lips you took a deep breath "I'm sorry my lord if I have offended you" you spoke weakly. 

"You would have read it in the books eventually, but there was a time when my late wife and I didn't get on" Thranduil spoke softly, making his way to the sofa sitting down. 

Raising your eyes you looked at him and saw the sorrow pass across his face as you returned to your seat, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" you asked as your eyes connected. 

Taken a few breaths Thranduil wet his lips and started telling you about his late wife "many moons ago before me and her were married we were taking things slow, courting as you, humans, call it we were about a year into our courting when things were a little strange between us" Stopping Thranduil reached for the open book and turned to the page with a picture on it with him and his late wife turning the book around he handed it to you. 

"She's beautiful" you said looking back up at Thranduil who nodded. 

"And I wasn't the only one who thought that, most of the kingdom loved her, and those close to us knew most of our movements, we were never really left alone and that caused us to have fights and one night it finally came to an end, it just started as a little argument but it ended up in a shouting match and ended with her walking out" Thranduil spoke as he remembered. 

Placing the book back on the table, you watched as Thranduil wet his lips again before he continued his story "Of course I chased after her and I found her in the gardens with someone else" feeling your mouth drop open Thranduil smiled "not in that way, she was explaining how much she loved me and didn't want to wait to get married, she wanted to marry me right there and then, and so we did, we married under the stars and we were loyal to the very end" finishing his story Thranduil stood up as you did the same, as he walked towards the door. 

"Who.... Who was the other man?" You asked as Thranduil got near the door.

Turning back Thranduil smiled "The only man that has ever had both of our trust for many years, General Aymar."

Smiling you nodded and watched the king leave the room, returning back to the books on the table still needing to translate them.


End file.
